As the services and data available to a user at a user computer device increase (e.g., through third party applications and/or online services, as well as data maintained locally and/or remotely for local applications), it is important to provide a user with a seamless experience in identifying and accessing such services and data. For example, various services are provided on an on demand basis, where the user is able to choose a specific application when needed, and to download the application. However, to do this, the user is usually required to first determine the specific application needed to perform the service, and to then access and download the application (e.g., through a web browser or local application installer at the computing device). Similarly, with respect to data, maintained by an application running on or accessible through the user computing device, the user is required to first determine the specific application maintaining the data and then access the application to retrieve that data.